


You Make Me Feel

by The_Lonely_Purple_Penguin (iliveinthemoon)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/The_Lonely_Purple_Penguin
Summary: Rey and her backing band The Resistance are due to start a residency at the iconic Rebellion, only an accident puts it in jeopardy.Can music diva and club founder Leia Organa-Solo get her rockstar son Ben Solo to give up his Kylo Ren persona (even just for a little bit) and help a girl out?





	1. I Felt the Earth Move

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea took root in my brain and just won't budge, so it just had to be written and shared. I don't know why, I think I ate too many skittles!!!!
> 
> Anyhow here it is. 
> 
> Hope it's okay :o)

\---

Rey bursts into Rebellion, back first, arms held up as she breathes hard. She’d practically sprinted from the underground, much to the surprise of passers-by.

‘I’m sorry I’m late. I’m sorry.’ She calls as she hurries to the stage, where her friends and band are waiting for her, now sporting wide eyes and open mouths.

‘It’s still so surreal seeing my face plastered on the side of _the_ Rebellion.’ She mutters, climbing the steps onto the stage.

‘Rey! What the fuck!’ Poe is the first to gasp, eyes fixed on her arms.

She looks down.

‘Oh, yeah this. It’s nothing.’ She shrugs, much to the continued shock of her friends.

‘Nothing! Both your arms are in splints.’ Finn blurts, finally finding his voice as he darts forward toward her.

‘It’s my wrists actually.’ She points out, sidestepping him.

‘What did you do?’ Poe questions, shaking his head at her blasé attitude.

‘I tripped up the stairs at my building. I’d been telling Unkar about that broken step for days now, but he wouldn’t listen. And what happens. I’m taking my groceries up and BAM. Splat. Right on my wrists.’ She seems quite chipper for someone who’s got broken bones.

‘What’s-- what have you broke?’ Finn asks, as he steps over to where Rey has plonked herself - on the stool by the piano.

‘Dunno yet.  Could be both wrists. Maybe a couple of bones in my hands and some fingers.  I've got to wait for the swelling to go down before I will know.’ She replies, not even looking bothered or in pain.

‘Why aren’t you……. Why are you happy about this?’ Poe stammers, closing in on her, disbelief clear on his increasingly frustrated face.

‘Oh, drugs. They gave me some _really_ good painkillers.’ Rey smiles up at her friends, nodding her head.

‘So are we doing this? We’ve only got two hours till curtain’s up.’ She asks, turning on the stool to face the piano.

‘You-- you think you’re in any condition to play? You’ve broken your arms-’

‘Wrists. I’ve _possibly_  broken my wrists.  Not my arms. There’s a difference.’ She interrupts and Poe lets out an exasperated huff.

‘Wrists. Arms. Who fucking cares. The point is you’re in no condition to play the piano.’ He snaps, quickly losing his cool.

‘Of course I am. I can still play.’ She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

‘Go on then. Play Natural Woman. I dare you.’ Poe retorts, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at her, jaw tight.

‘Fine.’ Rey replies, moving her hands into place over the keys.

She lets out a strangled cry as she tries to play the opening keys and Poe shakes his head.

‘See. You can’t play. We’re fucked.’ He barks as Finn crouches down next to Rey, checking that she’s okay while Rose -who’d been awfully quiet - hurries over to check on her as well.

‘No! No. I-- we’ve worked too hard for this to see it go up in flames. There’s got to be another way. There has to be.’ Rey cries as Finn and Rose help her to her feet.

‘And what way is that? None of us can play the piano but you.’ Poe points out and Rey sighs deeply.

‘You could always sing someone else? Someone who doesn’t play an instrument. I know this has always been your dream, but we haven’t really got any other option.’ Finn says softly, and Rey’s shoulders sag.

‘We could try and get a someone in? To play the piano.’ Rose pipes up and hope fills Rey’s eyes once again.

‘That’s a brilliant idea. Maker Rose, I could kiss you. But I’ll leave that to Finn. We just need to find a pianist.’ She enthuses but Poe is looking at the three of them doubtfully.

‘Well does anyone know of any pianists?’ He enquires and they all look up at him blankly.

He huffs loudly.

Just then the door opens and a diminutive woman walks toward the stage. She may only be five foot and change, but there’s a presence that stretches the world and beyond. She’s accompanied by a roguish man, a smirk on his face.

The founders and owners of Rebellion. Diva superstar Leia Organa-Solo and her husband Millennium Falcon frontman Han Solo.

‘So kids, are you looking forward to tonight?’ Leia enquires as Han holds her hand as she climbs the steps up onto the stage.

‘Sure.’ Poe answers.

‘But we have a little tiny problem.’ He gestures toward Rey.

Leia’s eyes widen as she rushes over. ‘Oh my gosh. What happened?’

‘I fell up the stairs at my building. Possibly broke both my wrists.’ Rey explains, already knowing that she’s going to repeat those words until she’s sick of the sound of her own answer.

‘But what about your performance? It’s sold out. And the residency?’ Leia gasps, gently reaching for one of Rey’s splintered wrists.

‘I think we should cancel.’ Finn mutters and all eyes turn on him.

‘No chance. We are not cancelling. We just need to find a pianist. Quickly.’ Rey blurts, determined to go through with this three month residency.

This is her big opportunity to be seen, to be spotted. Yes she’s performing someone else’s songs, but hopefully when the right person hears her voice (and play, pah! Not going to happen now) then they’d be interested enough to hear her own material and then who knows.

Leia glances up at her husband and he recognises that look on her face. She’s plotting. He quirks his eyebrow.

‘I might be able to help you out with that. Just give me an hour, alright?’ Leia says as Han’s eyes narrow, suspicious of what she’s up too.

‘Really? You can help us?’

‘I’m going to try. Leave it with me.’ She smiles, seeing hope in Rey’s eyes that makes her heart warm.

‘What are you up to?’ Han mumbles in her ear as he escorts his wife from the stage and toward their shared office.

‘Phoning the best pianist we know.’ She replies.

‘Are you crazy? Ben isn’t going to do this. He’s a multi-millionaire Grammy award winning musician. He's the frontman of the biggest band in the world right now.  The Knights of Ren have just finished a world tour. He’s not going to come here and play piano for a girl he doesn’t even know.’ Han huffs as Leia pushes the door to their office open.

‘I can but ask. And right now we’re desperate.’ Leia fries back as she shuffles behind her desk, grabbing her phone.

‘He won’t do it. I’m telling you. He’s Kylo Ren now. Not Ben Solo.’ Han claims as he leaves the room.

\---

‘What?’

‘Ben. It’s mom.’

‘I know who you are. What do you want?’ He barks down the receiver.

‘I’ve got a favour to ask you.’ Leia poses, manicured fingernails tapping on the wooden desk top.

‘A favour huh.  What is it?’ He huffs.

‘The opportunity to help make a young girl’s dream come true-’

‘I’m not recording any messages.  And I’m not making an appearance at a stupid birthday party.  Kylo Ren is on holiday.’ Ben snarks.

‘It’s nothing like that-’

‘Then what is it? I’m a busy man.’

‘Busy doing what, huh? Sitting in your million dollar mansion brooding and waiting for Snoke to click his fingers?’ Leia scoffs. She really can’t help herself goading her only child.

‘It cost five million, not one million. Five.’ Ben points out and Leia rolls her eyes.

‘I don’t care how much your house cost. You grew up in one more expensive.’

Now it’s Ben’s turn to roll his eyes.

‘Anyway, this isn’t a pissing contest over house prices. I need your help. Rey, needs your help.’

‘I thought you said I’d be helping make a young _girl’s_ dream come true. Who’s Rey?’

‘Rey _is_ the young girl. She’s nineteen. She’s from London and it’s always been her dream to play Carole King’s Tapestry here at Rebellion.’ Leia explains, not aware of the sneering expression on her son’s face.

‘Why?’ He questions.

‘I-- I don’t know. It just is. Remember your dream when you were a child? You wanted to be a rockstar like your father. And your grandfather. And your uncle.’

‘I am a rockstar.’ Ben snickers, lounging back on his super king size bed in nothing more than his boxers and week old scruff.

‘Exactly. You've fulfilled your dream. So can’t you help someone else fulfil theirs? You’re the best pianist around. And I know you miss it. Not playing piano with The Knights of Ren. And you know that album like the back of your hand.  Please Ben. Help the girl out.’ Leia isn’t beneath flattery or begging.

Ben sighs, eyes closing.

\---


	2. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon! This one is slightly less skittles induced lol
> 
> Note - I have done some additional editing of chapter 1.

\---

Ben stares at himself in the large mirror in his en-suite. His razor is in his hand. He feels tired, worn out, exhausted. He’s two weeks off an 18 month world tour. A world tour that was fraught with in fighting and politics. He’d hated about 80% of it. By the end he was mightily surprised that he didn’t kill their manager Armitage Hux and/or their PR/PA Gwen Phasma.

He wanted nothing more than to just hide out in his house, swim in his pool, walk his dog and do nothing for a while. A long while. Until Snoke pulls him back in.

But against his weary mind he’d said yes to his mother’s desperate plea. Agreed to play piano for a girl he’s never heard of or met, at the club that he’s felt has long been more important to his mother than him.

Why? Why has he agreed to this?

Because in order to convince him, his mom had played her trump card. She sent him raw footage of the girl - Rey - playing his favourite song from Tapestry - ‘It’s Too Late’.

Sitting there half naked on the end of his bed, he watched as this beautiful young woman sang and played so passionately about the end of a relationship, made him feel something he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. It made him feel something other than anger, pain, fear and anguish.

And the girl. _Rey_. Her voice is just so bewitching, so husky, so full of emotion. And she, Rey, is exquisite. Breathtaking. He'd fallen a bit in love.

He’d sent his mom a simple text, not trusting his voice at that moment, simply telling her “I’ll do it.”

So now he needs to shower, shave, get dressed and look remotely presentable. It’s not a huge task really, and it’s not like he needs to hide his identity - given that no-one, but those in his inner circle, know that he is Kylo Ren. The mask he wears hides who he is. Who he really is.

He lifts the razor towards his throat, eyeing it carefully in the mirror.

\---

‘So how are you going to, you know, eat? Wash? Work? Go to the bathroom?’ Poe enquires from one of the front row seats.

After Leia had practically ran from her office telling them that she’d sorted their pianist problem, they’d all calmed down, and decided that there was nothing they could do until this mystery person arrived other than sit there and chat.

So now they’re all sat front row, gazing up at the stage.

‘Um, with great difficulty I guess. I’ve not really thought about it to be honest. I was too determined to get here.’ Rey confesses with a tinge of a blush.

‘You’re going to smell so bad!’ Poe chuckles playfully and Rey gawps at him, mortified.

‘Poe! You can’t say that.’ Rose chastises from the other side of Finn.

‘What! It’s true. She’s not going to be able to wash for like two months. Ugh imagine your armpit hair. Not to mention other places!’ Poe quips, receiving a swat from Finn.

‘Dude! You can’t say shit like that.’ Finn snaps as Rey just sits there, turning beet red with her ever growing mortification.

‘Have you ever heard of waxing, huh? Caveman!’ Rose retorts.

‘Did you-- did you just call me a caveman?’

‘If the cap fits.’ Rey finally squeaks, voice breaking.

They all burst out laughing.

‘So, who do you guys think this mystery pianist of Leia’s is?’ Finn muses when they all pull themselves back together.

‘Maybe it’s Leia? Can she play the piano?’ Rose asks, glancing over at the door to the passageway to Leia and Han’s office.

‘I don’t think so. She was more of a singer than a musician.’ Poe answers.

Of all of them he knows Leia and Han the best. His parents had worked with Leia and Han back when they were all younger. His father Kes was a roadie for Millennium Falcon and his mom Shara was in Leia’s backing band.

‘What about Han?’ Finn ponders, only to receive quirked eyebrows from Poe and Rey.

‘I don’t think so. Han is a guitarist. Besides didn’t you see the look he gave Leia when she said she might have someone. That wasn’t the look of someone who would be stepping in. But it’s got to be someone they both know. Which to be honest could be anyone.’ Poe sighs, rubbing his chin with his hand.

‘What if it’s Luke?’ Rey whispers, as if she’s afraid to say his name out loud, and in such a venue.

‘Luke? As in Luke Skywalker?   _The_ Luke Skywalker. No, it couldn’t be, could it?’ Finn gasps, wide eyed and looking between his friends, settling on Poe.

‘Well Luke can play the piano, I know that much. But he’s not been seen for years. He quit the business and went to live in the mountains as far as I’m aware.’ Poe replies.

‘But imagine if it _is_ him?  I think I'd die!’ Finn adds, clearly excited by the thought of sharing the stage with the legendary Luke Skywalker.

‘It could be Leia’s son, Ben.’ Poe mumbles, and is met with blank stares.

‘Who?’ Rose asks quietly, looking around as if someone is about to jump out on her.

‘Leia and Han’s son Ben. Ben Solo. Luke taught him to play the piano. But I don’t know what happened to him. He kind of disappeared around the same time as Luke. Leia and Han have never said. Not to me anyway.’ Poe explains.

‘But he was good. I remember that. _Really good_. But he was……..’ He trails off, staring off into the distance as if he’s recalling a memory.

‘He was what?’ Rey presses, genuinely intrigued.

‘He was awkward, a bit weird. He didn’t socialise. He didn’t fit in. You’d never have thought he was the son of music royalty. He never had any friends that I saw. He was always alone, apart from when he was with his uncle and even then there was a look in his eyes. As if he was the loneliest person in the whole world.’ Poe tells them, getting questionable looks from Finn and Rose.

But Rey looks down, chewing on the corner of her bottom lip. She can relate to that. Aching loneliness. She selfishly hopes it’s him. Just so she’s not the loneliest person in the room.

‘It won’t be him. I don’t even think he’s on speaking terms with his parents.’ Poe announces and they all fall into contemplative silence.

\---

Ben pulls into the parking lot of Rebellion. He turns off the ignition and looks up at the side of the building. It’s not a remarkable building. In fact it’s quite plain. Aged and shabby. But there’s an aurora to it. A vibe, a pulse, an energy that emits from it. Like a heartbeat.

He takes a deep breath, climbing out of his matt black Audi R8, eyes fixed on the building, nerves jingling in his stomach.

He takes a deep breath before heading for the side door.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	3. It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos' bookmarks etc <3
> 
> Sorry this is a long chapter.

\---

‘Come on you lot. Let’s get backstage. You know what they say, the show must go on!’ Rey announces, getting to her feet with ease and feeling a hurricane of butterflies at her own words - backstage! Gosh, she never thought she’d ever utter those words. And for _her_ show no less!!

\---

Ben takes a sharp breath, gulping heavily before knocking on the closed door to his parents office.

The door practically bursts open under the weight of his mom’s hurry. She gasps at the sight of her son. Hand clamping over her mouth. ‘Ben!’ She croaks, eyes flooding with tears.

‘Hey, mom.’ He mumbles awkwardly.

While he and his mother have a tentative phone relationship for the past year, they’d not come face to face in years. Not since he left to go and join First Order Records and become a puppet for Snoke.

‘Oh my boy!’ She sniffles, stepping forward and pulling him into her warm embrace, which is of course a little awkward due to their height difference.

‘Leia, put him down.’ Han snickers as he lowers his feet down off his desk.

Leia huffs at her husband, but does let go of Ben and he straightens, a blush blooming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears which are poking out from beneath his mane of dark hair.

‘Hey son.’ Han says, rising to his feet and stepping over to the doorway.

‘Dad.’ Ben mumbles as his father pats him on the upper arm.

‘Wow. Have you been working out? Look at the muscles on you.’ Han chuckles, looking over his son standing there in his black jeans, boots, leather jacket and white shirt.

‘Um, yeah I guess.’ Ben replies awkwardly, not able to hold eye contact with either of his parents as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

‘How are you?’ Leia aks softly, a hand placed on her son’s forearm, drawing his gaze.

‘I’m okay.’

‘You’re not too tired after your tour?’ She questions, concern clear on her face.

‘Exhausted.’ He answers truthfully, glancing up to meet his mother’s warm eyes, making him feel like a little boy again.

‘You look it.’ Han mutters, receiving a pointed glare from his wife.

Ben scoffs, a smirk on his lips. ‘ _Jeez thanks dad_.’

‘What? It’s true. He looks like he’s not slept in months.’ Han huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

‘That’s because I haven’t. In years in fact. Not properly.’ Ben grumbles, feeling ashamed at his own confession.

‘Oh Ben.’ Leia sighs, hand tightening on his arm.

‘You need to rest son. You’ll wear yourself out otherwise. Take a break.’ Han offers, an attempt at a sympathetic smile on his face.

‘I was.’ Ben answers wryly, a smile pulling at the corners of his full lips.

‘Now you’ve got me feeling bad. And I don’t do feeling bad. Besides I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important. You’re our only hope. You’re her only hope.’ Leia tells him and Ben lets himself smile shyly.

‘You know Snoke won’t be happy if he finds out about this.’ Ben says, looking between the people he’d been estranged from because of his record label boss.

‘What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, now will it? Besides who cares what that creepy, bald testicle looking monster thinks anyway.’ Leia huffs, clearly not appreciating the mention of the man who she feels stole her son away.

Han chuckles at his wife’s description, agreeing with every word. While Ben just gawps down at his mother. But in all honesty he knows she’s not wrong.

‘I guess not. So what’s my cover?’ Ben asks expectantly.

‘What do you want to say? You’re the one who has to maintain it.’ Han points out and Ben nods, knowing that’s true.

‘Well obviously I’m still going to be your son. But I can hardly tell them that I’m also Kylo Ren now can I?’ He mumbles, trailing off as he tries to think of a suitable and believable lie.

‘Well you best think fast, because you’re up in less than an hour and you need to go meet Rey.’ Leia quips, ushering him from the doorway and down the corridor.

‘She’s so wonderful. Got a heart of gold. She’s so bright and funny and warm and pretty. And she’s so talented. As you know from the video I sent you. You did watch it didn’t you?’ Leia asks, yet she knows full well he did and he rolls his eyes.

‘You know I did.’ He grumbles, not seeing the knowing look in his mom’s eyes.

He walks like a man headed for a noose, palms sweaty, heart racing, breathing slightly strained and mouth repeatedly filling with spit. He’s like a teenage boy walking to his first date, not like a twenty-nine year old man.

\---

There’s a knock on the door and Poe springs out of his seat to open the door. He finds Leia standing the other side, but then his eyes widen with shock, as his jaw slackens.

‘Fuck me. Ben Solo.’ He gasps.

‘Oh Poe, I don’t think you’re my son’s type.’ Leia quips, sharp as a tack, and a wicked glint in her eyes.

‘He-hey Poe.’ Ben stammers awkwardly, not expecting to find him the other side of the door.

‘Poe are you going to let us in, or am I going to have to slap you aside.’

Poe comes out of his daze and steps away so Leia and Ben can enter the dressing room. ‘Oh sorry. Come on in.’

Ben takes a sharp breath as he steps inside, his eyes instantly falling on the woman from the video as she sits on the end of the stylish white leather couch. His heart feels like it stops as he looks at her.

She is everything his mother said and so much more. As for that video - it did not do her justice.

‘Rey. Finn. Rose. This is my son, Ben. He’s going to be your pianist tonight.’ Leia announces proudly, gesturing toward the man towering behind her, looking like he’d sooner be anywhere but there.

‘Hi.’ He croaks, face flushing as he looks down.

‘Hey. It’s great to meet you.’ Rose enthuses, waving at him from her position next to Rey on the couch.

‘Hi.’ Finn says, sounding a little unsure and guarded about the newcomer.

‘Hi. I’m Rey.’ Rey smiles friendly, and his eyes quickly find her splintered wrists.

‘Rey had a very unfortunate accident earlier today and broke both wrists.’ Leia fills him in, something she’d not done earlier.

‘Possibly. Possibly broke both wrists.’ Rey interjects, already sick of the story and the sympathy already, and having to correct everyone.

‘That must suck.’ Ben answers dryly, eyes flitting up to find a smirk on Rey’s lips.

‘Yeah it does.’ She tells him and he can’t help but feel bad for her - he’d broken just one wrist when he was a kid and that was bad enough, but possibly two. He can’t even begin to fathom how bad that must be.

‘I think Ben and Rey should get to know one another a little bit better. You’re on in,’ Leia glances at the watch on her wrist, ‘forty minutes.’

‘Sure. Um, shall we--’ Rey gestures towards the door and Ben looks at it, then back at her.

‘Uh, yeah. Okay.’ He nods, watching as Rey rises to her feet with ease, despite her impairment.

Ben opens the door open for her before following her into the corridor.

‘So, where do you want to go?’ He enquires, feeling increasingly nervous, but not so much about the performance and more about the wonder that is standing in front of him.

‘Leia has a baby grand in one of the rehearsal rooms,’ Rey states, stepping away before pausing, ‘but I guess you already knew that given that you’re her son.’ She snickers, a teasing smile on her lips.

Ben doesn’t answer, he just smiles - it’s answer enough.

‘Leia doesn’t talk about you,‘ Rey begins but then suddenly starts to apologise, ‘I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about you like that. It’s none of my business.’

‘No, it’s okay. We were kind of estranged for a number of years. We’ve really only been in touch again this past year.’ He explains as Rey nudges opens the door to the rehearsal room with her hip, disappearing inside, with Ben after her.

‘So what is it you do? As the son of legends?’

‘I’m an accountant.’ Ben blurts, the first thing that came into his mind and flushing as Rey turns to gawp up at him.

‘You-- you’re an _accountant_? Your parents are Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo. They’re music royalty and you’re-- you’re an accountant? Wow! That’s different.’ She observes, shaking her head in disbelief as Ben shifts awkwardly, wondering what she’s got against accountants.

‘Sorry to disappoint.’ He grumbles and Rey pauses, looking up at him.

‘No, no. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. It’s great that you’re an accountant. That you’re doing something…. so different from your parents. They’re big shoes to fill. A lot of pressure I imagine. No wonder you didn’t follow in their footsteps.’ She rambles, a tiny hint of a blush ghosting her face.

‘You’re really not making this any better.’ He snickers, a smirk on his lips as he folds his arms over his broad chest, drawing Rey’s eyes and her mouth falls open.

‘Really, are you sure you’re an accountant? Do you have a gym at your desk?’ She questions, staring intently at his strong arms and feeling a fluttering in her stomach.

‘Aren’t we meant to be working or something like that? Not you standing there passing judgement on my _profession_. I am doing you a favour after all. I can easily just walk away. I owe you nothing.’ Ben snipes, not meaning to get annoyed by her clear fangirling of his parents and dismissiveness of his fake career.

‘Okay, I’m sorry. I really am. I just-- I just talk a lot when I’m nervous. And I’m really nervous. In fact I’m fucking bricking it. I’ve never sang in front of a crowd this big. I’m terrified.’ Rey tells him honestly, voice full of emotion.

Ben softens, letting out a soft sigh as he drops his arms to his sides. ‘I get it-’

‘You do? How? Please don’t tell me you performed on that stage when you were still in nappies? This hardly compares.’ Rey scoffs, yet Ben chuckles at her very British comments.

‘I did. I think the first time I was two, and the last a fair few years ago.’ He tells her, and it’s the truth.

‘Oh my god. I’ve been outperformed by a two year old.’ She gasps, turning so her back towards him as she drags her splintered wrists down her face.

‘Rey-’

‘I can’t do it. I can’t. I can’t do this. I’m going to cancel. I can’t go out on that stage. I just can’t.’ She rambles shaking her head over and over.

Ben steps round and gently takes hold of her wrists, easing them away from panic stricken face.

‘You can. Believe me. I know you can. Trust me. If I can do it then anyone can.’ He assures her, crouching a little to catch her eye.

‘How do you know, you’re just an accountant.’ Rey huffs and Ben inhales sharply, taking a deep breath.

‘Actually, I’m not. I really wasn’t planning on telling you this. But I do know what it’s like to perform in front of an audience. An audience a hell of a lot bigger than this-’

‘Really?’ She snarks, cocking her head as she stares up at him.

‘Yes I do. I know because--,’ he pauses, gulping heavily under her expectant gaze, ‘because I’m Kylo Ren.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I can only apologise for this jumbled mess of a skittles induced story.


	4. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reveals the truth to Rey and things take an interesting turn.

\---

Rey simply stares up at him, dumbfounded. Ben's heart is racing ten to the dozen.

‘Wait, what? You’re-- you’re Kylo Ren.’ She gasps, shocked.

‘Yes.‘

‘Bullshit.’ She finally says, scoffs actually.

‘I am.’

‘Pull the other one. No way in hell are _you_ Kylo Ren.’

‘I am.’ He grits, starting to lose his legendary cool, hands balling into fists at his side.

‘Prove it.’ Rey remarks, attempting to fold her arms over her chest but failing miserably, so instead she cocks her hip.

‘Ask my parents. They know who I am. It’s a closely guarded secret, but they know.’

Rey gasps, understanding and realisation that he really is who he says he is, because why would his parents lie about that, it wouldn’t get them anywhere.

‘No way. You can't be. No one knows who Kylo Ren is.’

‘Look I had no intention of telling you-’

‘Then why did you?’ She shakes her head, calming down.

‘To help you-’

‘If you _are_ Kylo Ren then you play to thousands and thousands of people a night. Not five hundred.’

‘So? The numbers might be different but the feeling is the same. That anxiety. That fear. That sickening worry. It doesn't go, no matter how many gigs you've played. It will always be there.’ He explains.

‘So what do you do? How do you manage to go out there every night? Despite the fear? The anxiety.’ She asks weakly.

‘I have a ritual. Something I do before each and every performance.’

‘What is it?’ She quickly asks, hoping that perhaps she can follow suit.

Ben blushes, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. ‘I um, I have a trash room-’

‘A what?’ She blurts brows furrowed, confused as Ben sits on the stool by the baby grand.

‘A um, trash room.’ He mumbles, looking increasingly awkward.

‘A trash room?’

‘Yeah,’ he sighs, ‘basically it’s a room that’s allocated for me to um, trash, before and after a show.’ He mutters, face getting increasingly redder with his admission.

‘Really? They give you a room to do that in? Wow, that’s crazy.’ Rey muses, but she sounds somewhat impressed as Ben gives a wry smile.

‘Maybe I should get me one of those.’ She quips, a cheeky smile on her pretty pink lips.

‘Maybe you should.’ He replies lowly, eyes twinkling with a growing sense of mischief.

‘Maybe I will.’ She purrs, firing him a flirty smile as she steps closer to him.

‘You should. It’s a great stress reliever.’

‘You know, I can think of another one-’ Rey murmurs, as she slots between his strong thighs, taking a moment to look at him, truly look at him.

Taking in the sight of his handsome yet sensitive face, with his aquiline nose, strong jaw and pillow lips. His intensely dark eyes and hair that looks as soft as a feather. Not to mention his broad shoulders and solid looking chest, her mouth is watering just at the sight of him.

Before she knows it she’s reaching up and resting her splintered wrists on his shoulders before she leans in, eyes drifting over his face as she presses her lips against his.

At first Ben is a little taken back by her boldness, but by their own volition his hands settle on her hips, holding her steady as she kisses him desperately. She groans as she she presses her tongue against his lips, demanding entry, and he gives her access willingly, parting his lips and letting out a small moan of his own.

Just then the backstage tannoy crackles into life “Five minutes to curtain.”

Ben slowly pulls back, much to Rey’s clear annoyance as she whines at the loss of his lips on her own.

‘Well that developed quickly. Did it help?’ He mumbles, feeling his ears burning with a blush, eyes drifting over her pretty flushed pink face.

‘A little.’ She whispers, a naughty smile on her lips as she leans back in, going to kiss him again.

‘Ah, we’ve been summoned.’ Ben says softly, turning his head to the side and Rey huffs in frustration.

‘Come on.’ He smiles, giving her waist a quick squeeze before she steps away, allowing him room to get to his feet.

\---

Rey and Ben find Finn, Rose and Poe already waiting at the side of the stage. She steps in between Rose and Finn, looking straight across the stage, taking a deep breath.

‘So, was he good?’ Poe asks, looking around Finn and Rey is momentarily floored, eyes widening as her mouth falls open.

‘Wha-what?’ She splutters, eyes darting everywhere. How does he know about their kiss?

‘The piano. Was he any good?’ Poe expands, looking at Rey with narrowed eyed suspicion.

‘Yeah. Yeah he was really impressive.’ She smirks looking out the corner of her eyes towards where Ben is standing the other side of Rose.

‘Oh, just before you go. You might want to redo your lipstick.’ Rose announces, a knowing smirk on her lip as Rey bites her lips together, a blush burning on her cheeks.

But it’s too late as they’re gestured forward by the stage manager.

\---

Everyone takes their places, Ben sitting down on the stool behind the piano. Rey pauses halfway toward the mic in the front and center of the stage. She gulps before taking a deep breath, glancing over at Ben who nods back at her, a reassuring smile on his face.

She marches over to the mic just as the curtain lifts and the lights come up. A thunderous applause greeting her, giving her goosebumps and her heart to quicken.

Ben is thankful that someone has placed a song list on the piano, including details of intervals, as he makes himself comfortable. It’s been a long while since he’s played piano in front of an audience.

As the frontman of Knights of Ren he sings with a mic fitted into the helmet he wears and plays guitar. Snoke had always made it abundantly clear that there would never be a piano in any KoR song. So Ben only ever played at home. He's nervous.

‘Hello Rebellion. We’re Rey and The Resistance and it’s so wonderful to be here. It has always been a dream of mine to play Carole King’s Tapestry on this very stage, and here I am. I hope you all enjoy the show.’ Rey says into the microphone, her voice shaky at first but growing with confidence by the end.

The crowd cheers and she takes a second to squint out at it before turning to look at her band - and Ben - nodding at them to begin.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Yup this trash is still going lol


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is hot for Ben. Ben is hot for Rey. But Rose warns that feelings might get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos on this story so far. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey powers through her chosen set list with the air of a seasoned performer. She laughs a lot, banters with Poe, Finn and Rose, engages with the crowd, blushes cutely at their admiration, and casts flirty glances at Ben.

Before she knows it it's over, and they're all hugging and screaming backstage. Celebrating an awesome opening night.

‘You were all wonderful.’ Leia gushes sipping from a glass of champagne. She’d brought a bottle to celebrate with. Insisting that they needed to toast the occasion.

‘I have to admit you fitted in easily. You felt like one of the band.’ Poe says, extending his hand for Ben to shake, which he does after a brief hesitation.

‘Thanks Dameron.’ Ben nods in reply as Poe steps back over to his seat.

‘I love you guys. You're the best.’ Rey beams from her position on the end of the couch.

‘So Rey, what are you going to do about your wrists?’ Han enquires from where he's leaning against the wall.

She blinks up at him, brows furrowing.

‘What about them?’

‘You know. Like living. Doing daily things, like dressing. Washing. Eating. You're pretty incapacitated without your wrists. Don't you need someone with you? To help you with stuff?’ Han carries on, an obvious smirk on his face.

‘Oh. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone.’ Rey replies with a slight shrug, a little over optimistic.

‘The hell you don't. Your wrists are bust. You need help.’ Finn blurts, looking incredulous.

‘No, no. I'll be fine.’ She replies adamantly.

‘I'll help you out. If you want of course.’ Rose pipes up and Rey’s eyes snap to meet her friends.

‘No Rose you don't need to do that.’

‘It's best that you have someone stay with you. Help you out.’ Leia agrees and Rey’s gaze moves to the older woman’s, knowing that they're right. That she needs help. That she’s too stubborn for her own good.

But asking for help is an unfamiliar feeling for Rey, along with accepting help.

‘Someone's got to make sure you don't end up as hairy as Chewie.’ Poe quips and Rey blushes scandalised as she shoots daggers at her friend.

‘You know I think you should eat your words Dameron. I think you should get a wax. Then we’ll see if you’re still full of your little comments.’ She counters, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

‘Oh no. Fuck that. I am not being waxed.’ Poe protests and Ben titters softly to himself from where he's sat in the corner, a bit away from everyone.

‘Aww. Are you a chicken.’ Rey shoots, a wolfish grin on her face as she glares at Poe.

‘Well, at least I'm a smart chicken.’ Poe quips and Rey scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

‘Chicken all the same.’ She retorts.

\---

Soon the celebrations die down and it’s time for everyone to head off home.

‘Do you need a ride?’ Ben asks as he steps over to Rey, who smiles up at him.

‘Sure.’ She answers.

‘Okay.’ He smiles softly just as Rose steps over.

‘Hey, do you need a ride?’ She asks, looking between Rey and Ben.

‘No Ben’s going to give me a ride.’ Rey replies, and Rose nods slowly, eyes still flitting between the two.

‘Okay. Um, what time do you need me to come over. I’ll need to go back to mine and get a few things first anyway.’ Rose carries on.

‘Tomorrow.’ Rey says with a small knowing smile on her lips, and Rose’s brows furrow for a moment before understanding dawns on her.

‘Oh, okay. Tomorrow. Morning? Or will you be _sleeping_ in?’ Rose enquires, not hiding the suggestive tone of her voice as she looks between Rey and Ben.

‘Mid morning will do.’ Comes Rey’s answer and Rose nods slowly, eyeing Ben who’s just standing there, trying to keep a straight face.

‘Okay. But can I just have a word with you, for a moment?’ Rose smiles, looking straight at Rey.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Rey replies, looking up at Ben who gives her a smile before she’s whisked away by Rose into the empty corridor.

‘What?’ Rey shakes her head.

‘What do you mean _what_? You know exactly what.’ Rose scoffs, crossing her arms as Rey rolls her eyes.

‘You’re going to sleep with him, aren’t you?’

Rey sighs, ‘So what if I am? I’m a grown woman.’

‘Because he’s clearly into you-’

‘Well isn’t that a good thing?’ Rey counters and Rose quirks an eyebrow at her.

‘For that yes. But I mean he’s _into you_ into you. As in he likes you, a lot. And you don’t do commitment.’

Rey huffs, once again trying to fold her arms over her chest, but yet again failing so they hang at her sides.

‘We’ll cross that bridge when it happens-’

‘Rey, it’s already happened. He’s the other side of the bridge. He’s way down the road.’ Rose protests, arms flapping.

‘You’re exaggerating.’ Rey mutters, feeling a flush building at the bottom of her neck.

‘No, I’m not. The way he’s been looking at you all night, is not the way you look at someone if you’re only after a hookup. He wants more than just sex.’ Rose rants and Rey sighs.

‘Fine. I wont have sex with him.’ Rey huffs, feeling infinitely disappointed.

‘Good.’ Rose nods relieved. ‘That’s good. No feelings will be hurt. And he’ll still be able to be in the band.’ Rose smiles happily.

‘Yeah, yeah. Whoopie. I don’t get to fuck the hot pianist. And it’s not even like I can help myself out.’ Rey grumbles.

‘You’ll manage.’

‘ _Really?_ ’ Rey scoffs and Rose just shrugs.

‘Oh and no more kissing him either. You don’t want to give him false hope.’

‘What? That was work related.’

‘Sure, and I’m six foot three.’ Rose quips.

‘Okay mum, no more kissing the hot pianist either.’ Rey mumbles as they step back into the room, Rey looking away when Ben looks over at her.

‘I can come over in a bit if you want?’ Rose asks Rey, who shakes her head.

‘No, it’s okay. Ben can drop me off. I’ll be fine on my own for one night. I’ll just crash as I am.’ Rey sighs, feeling downcast.

‘Okay. Get some sleep. And I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Rose smiles warmly, giving her friend another brief hug before she leaves with Finn.

\---

Ben pulls his car to a stop in a space in front of Rey’s building.

‘You looked pretty down when you came back in after talking with Rose. Is everything okay?’ He asks gently, not wanting to push this tentative whatever they’ve got going.

‘She warned me off you.’ Rey replies boldly and Ben blinks owlishly.

‘Warned you off me? What? Why?’ He questions, clearly confused.

‘Because I don’t do feelings. I don’t do commitment. And I don’t do relationships.’ Rey states, looking right at him.

‘O-okay?’ Ben mutters, not sure where her admission is going.

‘Yet, I really want to fuck your brains out.’

‘Right.’ He murmurs.

‘But Rose is concerned for your feelings.’ She tells him and his eyebrows lift.

He didn’t think he’d been at all obvious about his quickly developed feelings for Rey, but clearly Rose has seen something.

‘I-I don’t have any feelings.’ He mutters, trying to play it cool even if inside he’s feeling a tiny bit crushed.

A wolfish grin spreads across Rey’s face and a twinkle gleams in her eyes.

‘Well in that case, what are we waiting for?’ She purrs, a obvious suggestive hint in her voice as Ben gulps.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Are we sure that Rey can really do friends with benefits? Because we all know Ben can't right!


	6. Way over Yonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment, or a kudos or even taken the time to read this fic - ya'll are wonderful <3

\---

‘Wine?’ Rey questions as she leads Ben into her studio apartment.

‘Sure.’ He replies looking around the place, it’s small, only a few pieces of furniture - a bed, couch, wardrobe and a small table that appears to double as a desk, but it’s neat, everything in its place.

‘Well, you’re going to have to pour it yourself.’ I'm a bit incapacitated.’ She snickers as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

Ben shakes his head - of course, she does have two potentially broken wrists from the wobbly step he’d almost tripped on himself. He goes over to the little kitchen.

‘It’s in the fridge. And the cups are in the cupboard behind your head.’ She instructs, not even looking up as she works her phone out of her bag with her finger tips - already so adaptable.

‘Do you want some?’ He enquires, pausing to glance over at her, one plastic beaker in hand and the other reaching up for the second.

‘The pain relief has wore off and I couldn’t really afford anymore, so what do you think? Wine me up!’ She quips and his eyes widen at her blasé attitude to her own comment.

‘You can’t afford the pain meds? What about insurance?’ He questions a little dumbly.

‘Not everyone can afford insurance and I’m one of them.’ She replies, glancing over at him as he gawps at her.

‘But--but it’s important.’ He stammers, bewildered.

‘I know. I just can’t afford it right now. The treatment on my wrists is pretty much going to cost me a big amount of what I’m getting paid for the shows. And I’m not going to be able to work in the shop and I’ve got bills. But it’s okay. Alcohol numbs the pain, right?’ She shrugs, a wry smile on her lips, but there’s worry and fear in her eyes, he can see it, and it bothers him.

Ben simply stands there staring at her, he can’t believe her resolve, or her situation.

‘I’ll pay.’ He blurts.

‘What? No, Ben. You can’t pay for my treatment.’ She protests but he shakes his head, placing the two cups down on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

‘I can. And I will. It’s not like I can’t afford it.’ He points out, feeling like a bit of a dick for pointing his wealth out when she lives in an apartment no bigger than a shoebox, in a area he’s finding leaving his car in questionable.

‘No.’ Rey says firmly, holding his gaze and his mouth falls open, he was expecting her to just wilt under his intense gaze and swoon at his offer.

But he’s quickly learning that that just isn’t Rey. She isn’t indebted to anyone. Least of all him.

‘At least let me buy you the pain meds. For now.’ He offers as a compromise.

Rey takes a deep breath, her eyes crinkling a little with the pain of her injuries - she deals with it well, he notes. ‘Fine. You can pay for some pain meds. But nothing else.’ She warns and he nods in agreement, happy to be helping her somehow.

‘Now where’s my wine.’ She smirks, the sudden tension evaporating.

As Ben is pouring the drinks music starts playing from a couple of speakers he’d noticed either end of the room - everyone’s got to have some treats and she is a music lover so it makes sense.

‘I didn’t have you down for a Blackstreet fan.’ Ben says as he sits down next to her on the edge of the bed as Before I Let You Go plays in the background.

‘I love music.’ She fires at him as he takes a sip of his cheap white wine, trying not to let that fact register on his face as Rey gazes down at the other cup in his hand.

‘Um, you might have to help me out. With the wine.’ Rey points out as Ben finally moves his cup from his lips - all gone having necked it.

‘Oh shit. Sorry.’ He mutters, looking down at her cup in his hand and she smiles with amusement.

He gets up and places his cup on the counter before going back over to the bed. Rey twists her body, facing Ben, hands resting in her lap. Ben shuffles closer, their knees brushing as he leans forward, lifting the plastic cup toward her slightly pouting lips.

She gulps down the wine, Ben watching carefully as she studies his face. As he pulls the cup away a dribble of wine makes its way from her mouth down her chin. Pure instinct has Ben leaning forward and licking the trail of wine, relishing in the sound of Rey’s gasp at his boldness.

He pulls back only enough to look into her eyes, seeing the hunger burning in them, matching his own. Their lips crash together in a greedy kiss. Rey reaches up, fingers brushing over the front of his shirt, twitching with desire to unbutton it. But the restraints of her splints halt her intentions.

It’s up to Ben to take the lead as the empty beaker falls to the floor, as his hands come up to cup her jaw, the kiss growing with passion and intensity. Ben presses her back against the bed, settling between her open thighs.

He kisses along her cheek and down her jaw toward her ear. He nips the lobe and Rey bucks her hips, arms splayed out of the way as Ben continues to lavish her ear with attention, licking, nipping and sucking the lobe and the shell.

Rey squirms a little, ‘Ben.’ She groans, eyes closing as she digs her teeth into her bottom lip.

‘Tell me what you want?’ He whispers into her ear, eyes glancing at her flushed face.

‘You. To fuck me.’ She moans, rubbing her thighs against the outside of his, heels digging into the edge of the mattress.

Ben snickers, pressing a hot wet kiss to her cheek as her eyes fly open. ‘Well when you put it so eloquently who am I to say no.’ He jests, getting to his feet.

Rey whimpers at the loss of his body smothering hers, a pout on her lips. She rubs her thighs together, trying to get just a tiny - and brief - moment of relief. Ben quickly undoes his boots, nearly toppling over in his haste and laughter peels from her lips as she lays there watching - well it’s not like she can undress herself.

With his boots gone he turns his attentions to his belt, undoing it with swift fingers as he casts looks in Rey’s direction. It’s dropped to the ground with a soft thud, popping open his fly and shuddering as the zip brushes over the bulge in his underwear.

Rey’s heart is quickening as she watches with rapt attention as Ben rids himself of his clothes, and her eyes widen at the sight of his body; pale, hard muscle and littered with beauty marks.

Her eyes boggle at the sight of his erection, lips falling open in appreciation. She’s certainly going to enjoy this arrangement. Her new friend with benefits. She lets out a self-satisfied breath as Ben’s brows furrow in question.

‘What?’ He asks, standing there stark naked.

‘Nothing. Just-- you’re _very_ impressive.’ She leers, eyes roaming down his body to his cock as she sort of rises onto her elbows.

Ben looks down at himself then back up at her. ‘Thanks.’ He replies, sounding somewhat unsure.

‘Have you got any condoms?’ Rey suddenly asks and Ben’s heart plunges into his stomach. Fuck! It wasn't like he thought he'd be getting laid when he agreed to help out.

‘Uh--’ He falters, working his jaw, one hand running through his hair and the other holding his throbbing cock.

Rey sighs, disappointed not be getting his cock tonight. But she can think of something else they can do for one another. Eyes drifting to his lips and thoughts of how they'll feel on her pussy drifting through her mind. She likes those thoughts.

‘I guess you’ll just have to--’

‘Wait, wait, wait. Hang on. Hang on.’ Ben blusters, grabbing his jeans up off the floor and pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

He opens it and plucks out a condom with a breath of relief.

‘Well that’s good fortune.’ Rey quips, thankful. She'd sooner have his cock, all being honest.

‘Yeah. My dad always told me to keep one in my wallet.’ He mutters, ears reddening with embarrassment.

‘That sounds like Han.’ Rey smirks as Ben tosses his wallet on top of his pile of clothes.

‘Can we please not talk about my dad when we’re about to fuck.’ He requests, toying with the foil packet.

‘Hey, you brought him up.’

‘And something _else_ will go down if we mention him again.’ He retorts, earning a snigger from the woman on the bed, fully dressed and waiting for him.

Ben huffs, gaze dragging over her.

‘I think it’s time we even things up, don’t you?’ He announces with a wink stepping forward and his wallet is kicked under the bed by his foot.

Now armed with the condom Ben kneels on the bed and quickly undoes the tie to Rey’s wrap around dress - she was channelling Carole King after all.

As he uncovers her, his teeth drag over his bottom lip, an appreciative gasp slipping out when he finds that she’s braless beneath the blue cotton dress with yellow flower detail.

He pauses, looking down at her, eager eyes drinking her in, his hands coming up and resting on her ribs, thumbs rubbing over the underside of her tits and then her erect nipples, and Rey lets out a whine.

‘Ben!’ She moans, wiggling her hips to bring his attention back to where she needs it to be.

He grips her pale blue panties and pulls them off her hips, and down her toned legs, throwing them to the floor. He licks his lips at the sight of her, ready and waiting, wet and desperate for him.

He makes short work of unwrapping the condom and rolling it onto himself with a sharp breath, before positioning himself above her.

They share another greedy kiss as he pulls her leg up toward her chest, sinking into her, more than enjoying the sound of her gasp as he fills her, accompanied by his own grunt.

Fuck she's deliciously tight.

‘You're so tight.’ He can't help but say and Rey simply bucks her hips in reply, a sharp moan falling from her mouth.

As Ben thrusts into her, Rey wishes that she was more of an active participant than she is, only able to kiss and rock her hips. She wishes that she could run her fingers through his mane of beautiful dark hair. That she could tug on in, or explore his chest, abdomen and back with her fingers. But instead her arms are stretched out at her sides, out of harm's way as they fuck.

‘Fuck Rey, you feel so good.’ Ben groans in her ear, slowly thrusting into her as she mewls, jaw slacking as he hits that sweet spot that has her toes curling and breath hitching in the back of her throat with a noisy gasp.

‘Oh!’ She manages to form as he repeatedly hits her g-spot, eyes scrunching shut, fingers twitching to grab onto something, anything, her arms rising halfway into the air.

Her swollen lips seek out his as she crests, walls fluttering around his cock, crying into his mouth. Ben comes moments later in a flurry of frantic thrusts and expletives, sagging against her, breathing hard.

‘I think I’m _really_ going to enjoy this arrangement.’ Rey pants.

‘Yeah.’ Is all Ben can grumble as he carefully pulls out and flops down next to her, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	7. You've Got a Friend

\---

‘Come on. Out!’ Rey barks, shoo-ing Ben towards the door with her splintered hands, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and panties that Ben helped her pull on, after he’d gone down on her in the soft morning light that drifted through the window.

‘I’m going. I’m going.’ He grumbles, car keys in his hand as he tugs the front door open.

‘Rose will be here soon and I don’t want her to catch you.’ Rey explains and Ben scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

‘You’re a fully grown woman Rey. Who you sleep with is your business.’ He points out and now it’s Rey’s turn to roll her eyes.

‘Yes I know that thank you. But I don’t want to upset my best friend, now do I?’ She tells him, head cocked to the side as she gives him a pointed look.

‘No, I guess not.’ He answers tiredly.

‘So, I’ll see you later then?’ She asks, her voice trembling a little with uncertainty.

‘You need a pianist. I’m a pianist.’

‘No, you’re Kylo Ren, the frontman of the biggest band in the world. You’re more than just a pianist.’ She snickers as his eyes widen, worry crossing his face at what she’s saying.

‘Hey, not so loud.’ He warns and Rey scoffs.

‘HEY EVERYONE, I HAD SEX WITH KYLO REN!’ She shouts to no-one, as there’s absolutely no-one around.

Ben looks scandalised as he stares at her, mischief written all over her face. And damn if that isn’t making him both horny and more in love with her.

‘See, no-one cares.’

Ben snorts, ‘Jeez thanks.’

‘You know what I mean. You could fuck an entire football team in this building and no-one would bat an eyelid.’ She tells him and his nose wrinkles with disgust.

‘And yet you live here.’ He quips and Rey looks momentarily crestfallen.

‘It’s not like I have many options. I don’t have a mansion to live in unlike like some.’ She huffs, once again trying to cross her arms over her chest, and once again failing.

‘Then why don’t you come and live with me.’ He says before his brain has engaged.

Rey takes a sharp breath through her nose as Ben tenses, eyes widening and swallowing heavily.

‘So-sorry. Forget-- forget I said that. Please.’ He stammers, the tips of his ears burning red, his face paling.

‘Don’t worry it’s all forgotten.’ She flashes a quick smile, but he can see something in her eyes, something he can’t quite put his finger on.

They stand there in awkward silence for long moment before Ben coughs, clearing his throat.

‘So I’ll see you later.’ He gives an unsure smile thanks to him putting his foot in his mouth and letting his feelings show.

‘Oh, definitely. _Fuck buddy_.’ Rey shoots back as Ben walks backwards down the dank, mouldy and badly lit corridor, a wolfish smirk spreading across his handsome face.

‘Fuck buddy! You’re a bad woman Rey--’ He goes to say her surname, but finds that he doesn’t actually know it.

‘Ridley. Rey Ridley.’ She smirks from the doorway, leaning against it with her shoulder.

‘You’re a bad woman Rey Ridley. _Very bad_.’ He repeats with a devilish glint in his eyes and a pout on his plush lips and Rey’s stomach does a flip flop as her heart skips a beat.

Fuck he looks so tauntingly delectable.

‘You need to get out of here before I drag you back inside and ride you like seabiscuit.’ She fires at him, a naughty and hungry smile on her lips as she straightens up.

Ben lets out a loud groan, hands balling into fists in the air, she’s just so tempting.

‘Are you trying to kill me?’ He whimpers, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans.

‘No. You’re no good to me dead.’ She snickers, and before she knows it Ben is on her, lips crashing against her’s, stealing her breath as her hands try and grip his waist.

He tries to walk her back into her apartment, but Rey digs her heels in and doesn’t let him, eventually extracting her lips from his.

‘I think you should go.’ She says softly, pulling back from him, both of them breathing hard.

‘Yeah.’ He whispers, eyes scanning over her flush face as she looks down.

And with that he leaves, hurrying down the corridor with a quick glance back at her over his shoulder as Rey just stands there, somewhat bewildered.

She steps inside and presses the door close with her shoulder before leaning against it, letting out a heavy sigh. Her stomach feels like there’s a hurricane of butterflies in it and her pulse is faster than normal, she curses herself. She knows what they mean.

She’s developing feelings for him.

‘FUCK!’ She shouts before shaking her head.

She’s not sure what to do? Should she tell him? It’s clear he’s got feelings for her, even Rose spotted them a mile off. But then what? He’s a superstar and she’s…….she’s just Rey. They’d never work. Besides, she doesn’t do relationships. She made that perfectly clear to Ben when they agreed to be friends with benefits. Fuck this is a nightmare, and exactly why Rey doesn’t do feelings.

\---

Rose bursts into Rey’s apartment, a bright happy smile on her face and a shopping bag in her hand.

‘Morning! How are you feeling?’ She asks while dumping the bag on the counter and glancing over at Rey who is sitting at the desk.

‘I think I’m in love.’ Rey blurts and Rose blinks owlishly.

‘What?’

‘I-- I think I’m in love with Ben.’ Rey mutters, slowly looking up at her friend.

Rose hurries over, perching on the end of the bed next to Rey, watching her carefully.

‘You slept with him?’

Rey nods, ‘yes.’

‘And now you think you’re in love with him.’

‘Yes.’

‘Wow, he must have been good.’ Rose snickers, a teasing smile on her face as Rey scoffs, a smile on her own.

‘He was. Really good.’ She mumbles, peering out of the window.

‘So what’s the problem?’ Rose questions softly, reaching forward and placing a gentle hand on Rey’s upper arm.

‘Me. I am. I don’t do relationships Rose. You know that.’

‘Then maybe it’s time you should. You like him, he clearly likes you so why don’t you give it a go. What have you got to loose?’

Rey sighs, she wants to run her hand through her hair, but she can’t.

‘Can we change the subject, please.’ She announces and Rose gives her a wry smile, knowing that it won’t do any good trying to push Rey.

\---


	8. Where You Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs some help, so who is she gonna call?
> 
> Oh and look out for those feelings there kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave a kudos or a comment on this crazy little story - I have no idea where this story is going so I hope you bear with me and stick along for the ride. We're flying by the seat of our pants here!! lol
> 
> Sorry this is a long one.

\---

‘I’m sorry peanut I’ve got to work.’ Finn tells her apologetically on the phone and Rey sighs heavily.

She’s already tried Rose but she was at work as well.

‘It’s okay.’

‘Why don’t you get an Uber or a Lyft?’ He suggests and Rey gives a wincing smile.

‘Yeah I guess.’

‘I wish I could help. I’d suggest Poe but I know that he’s at work too.’ Finn explains and Rey feels her stomach drop.

‘It’s okay Finn. I’ll sort it.’ She replies chipperly, all fakeness.

She can’t afford a cab or an Uber or anything. Her first show fee had gone straight on her medical bills and all that she’s got in her wallet is all she’s got to live on for the week. And it’s not much. About 30 bucks. She simply cannot afford a car.

‘What about Ben? He might be free?’ Finn claims and Rey’s heart clenches in her chest as she bites her lips together.

She’s not seen Ben or spoken to him since the morning before when he’d left her apartment after their night together. Her realisation that she had budding feelings for him had shook her to the core. She’s never done feelings - not love type feelings before.

Sure she loves her friends, but that’s a different sort of love. But what she can feel building inside of her about Ben, they’re not the same feelings. They’re different. They’re stronger. They make her pulse race, her stomach twist itself into knots, her skin burn and her panties wet thanks to just the thought of him.

How could someone have simply affected her so much in such a tiny space of time? It’s inconceivable. It’s preposterous. It’s love.

‘Rey? Are you still there?’ Finn calls down the phone and Rey is shaken from her thoughts.

‘Yeah. Yeah I’m still here.’ She croaks, feeling all those feelings flitting through her body in quick succession.

‘Are you okay? You’ve not hurt yourself have you?’ Finn worries and Rey smiles softly.

‘No, no I’m fine.’ She lies, because in truth she’s not. She’s all over the place.

‘Okay, well I gotta go. But call Ben, see if he can help you.’

‘Alright.’

‘See you peanut. Love you!’ Finn shouts down the phone and Rey grins to herself.

‘Love you too.’

The call ends and she’s left alone in her apartment with nothing but her thoughts and a need to find a ride.

\---

‘Hey.’ Ben smiles lazily, leaning back against the side of his car as Rey scampers out of the front door of her building, arms held up in the air to avoid hitting them with anything.

‘Hi.’ She squeaks, hating how pitchy her voice sounds as she walks down the path to the sidewalk.

‘You look pretty.’ He tells her, lifting off the car in order to open the door for her.

‘Uh, thanks. Rose was round first thing to help me with a few things.’ She mutters, keeping her head down as she awkwardly slides into the passenger seat of his car.

Ben closes the door and quickly walks round to the drivers side while Rey attempts to fix her seatbelt. He gives a soft chuckle as he closes the door, looking across to she what Rey is doing.

‘Here. Let me.’ He announces, leaning across her, carefully avoiding her arms and sliding the seatbelt across her body.

Rey gulps heavily at his close proximity, feeling her cheeks burn as she avoids looking at him.

‘There.’ He says after she hears the click of the belt, and he sits back.

‘You know I was surprised you called actually.’ He tells her, starting the engine and pulling on his own belt, not looking at her.

‘Yeah.’ Rey mumbles, fixing her gaze straight ahead.

‘Yeah. I’d have thought Finn or Rose would have been taking you.’ He pulls away.

‘They’ve got work.’

‘Oh!’

‘Not everyone is a full time superstar you know.’ She snickers, a smirk on her lips as Ben glances over at her, a wide smile on his face.

‘True. So what do you do? For a living. You mentioned something about a shop.’ He questions and Rey can’t tear her eyes from his profile, or the strong arm stretching towards the steering wheel.

‘I work in a auto repair shop.’

‘You’re a mechanic?’ He blurts, once again taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

‘Trainee. Technically. Even though I’ve been working with cars my entire life.’ She explains, expanding maybe more than she should, but not quite enough for the truth to slip out that she was an orphan and scavenged metal for her 'guardian'.

‘That’s cool.’ Ben replies and Rey’s brows furrow for a moment.

‘What you’re not surprised that a woman is a mechanic? Most guys are.’

‘But I’m not most guys. Besides my mom is pretty handy when it comes to cars and stuff.’

‘Really? Leia Organa tinkers with car engines? Wow. I am surprised.’ Rey exclaims, feeling her earlier nervousness about calling on him starting to ease off.

‘She’s a woman of many talents.’ Ben mutters, a sadness creeping into his tone.

Rey sense it has something to do with their estrangement and she doesn’t press him any further. Instead she settles back for the ride, humming along to his Spotify playlist.

\---

‘I have some good news.’ The doctor announces as he steps into the cubicle.

Rey looks at him with wide hopeful eyes, pursing her lips together.

‘You’ve only broken one wrist. Your right.’ He declares and Rey lets out a relieved breath, a smile spreading across her face.

‘But your left is sprained, but not too badly. There’s no ligament or tendon damage, just sprained. So we can take that splint off and switch you to a more suitable brace. You’ll have to keep it on for around two weeks. And I’ll give you a pamphlet with wrist exercises you can do once you stop feeling so much pain, okay?’ He tells her and Rey nods happily.

\---

‘You look happy.’ Ben muses as he stands up at the sight of Rey practically skipping towards him in the waiting area.

‘Yep. I’ve only broke one wrist.’ She announces, lifting her arms up for him to see - seeing that her right wrist is in a plaster cast, yet her left is in a softer looking brace.

‘That’s great news. You’ll be mobile again in no time.’ He smiles, leading her out of the building.

‘Yeah. I won’t be able to play the piano for a few more weeks or work. But at least I won’t be so reliant on other people to help me do the most simplest of things.’ She informs him and he’s happy for her as they walk across the parking lot.

‘Like eat?’ He teases and Rey chuckles.

‘Yeah like eat.’ She agrees, and just then her stomach makes a loud grumble.

\---

‘You can have anything you want.’ Ben tells her as she looks over the menu at Maz’s diner.

‘Ben-’ She starts only to be cut off.

‘My treat. For your good news about your wrist.’ He states and Rey lets out a small sigh.

‘Okay. To celebrate not having two broken wrists. Only one.’ She laughs.

Rey is inelegantly chomping down on a chicken burger, held tentatively in her less injured hand as Ben tells her about the review he’d read about the show the previous day.

By all accounts it was a resounding success. The critic and the crowd loved her. Admiring her resilience at carrying on with the show despite her impairment.

She smiles brightly at him, feeling herself blush at the complimentary article that she’d insisted he bring up on his phone so she could read it and check that he was telling her the truth.

‘They don’t like the name.’ She mutters after swallowing down a fry.

‘Yeah.’ Ben mumbles, looking down at his cheeseburger.

‘What’s wrong with Rey and The Resistance?’ She questions looking up at her far more musically experienced friend.

‘Nothing. It’s like Florence and The Machine. Or Siouxsie and the Banshees. Or Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons. Or Diana Ross and the Supremes.’ He says, trying to cheer her up, but the downturned look on her face shows it’s clearly not helping.

‘You don’t like it do you?’ She asks and Ben lets out a sharp breath.

He sits back, ignoring his food for a moment.

‘Not really no.’

Rey snorts and he lets out a sigh. She’s avoiding his gaze.

‘What’s wrong with it?’ She poses after a long silence, glancing up at him.

‘Nothing. It’s just…….,’ He’s at a loss for words, for how to explain it just doesn’t seem to be her. ‘It just doesn’t seem like you.’

Rey’s brows knit together as she considers his words.

‘What do you mean it doesn’t seem like _me_?’

Ben takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, Rey’s eyes now solely fixed on him.

‘I already know that Finn, Rose and Poe have no intention of becoming famous. Of leaving their jobs.’

‘How do you know that?’ She snaps, sitting up, back straight, hands in her lap.

‘Because my mom told me. They only see the band as a bit of fun. They don’t see it the same way you do. They don’t want to record an album or go on tour. They’re happy for it to be something they do every now and again. Not like you. You want to sing. You want to be heard. You want to record, and tour, and be successful.’ He states, watching her face and reaction carefully, seeing the look of resignation in her eyes.

He’s right. She’s known it from the start that for Finn, Rose and Poe the band wasn’t something they took overly serious, not like her. When they signed up to do the residency they made it abundantly clear that if they were approached by anyone that they wouldn’t say yes as a band, but they’d fully support her if she wanted to go solo.

And she does. Desperately. She wants to record an album, to tour the world. To be a success. She’s got notebooks full of songs she’s written herself, lyrics and music. She spent every waking minute of the day when she wasn’t at school or scavenging scrap practicing with the old keyboard she’d found abandoned, a few keys missing.

It was all she’s ever dreamed off. It’s what brought her across the pond.

‘What do you suggest then?’ She asks slowly, looking up at him.

‘You just be you. Because you’re brilliant.’

\---

‘Fuck!’ Rey gasps, her wrists loosely resting on Ben’s strong shoulders as she moves up and down on his cock, his hand on her hips moving with her.

Now that her one hand isn’t trapped in such a rigid splint she’s able to gently run her fingers through his dark hair. Relishing in the softness against her skin as he peppers kisses down her throat, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

‘Gods Rey. You feel incredible.’ He murmurs against her hot skin as she rides him, getting faster and faster as her climax gets ever closer.

She opens her eyes, staring up at the high ceiling of his bedroom in his multi-million dollar house and she knows that she shouldn’t be doing this. That in her heart the line between friend with benefits and lover are starting to blur.

But he’s too good to resist. She just couldn’t help herself.

They fall apart almost together, panting deeply and clinging to one another until they’re halfway toward getting their breath back.

With Ben’s help she climbs out of his lap and flops down on the bed next to him. He runs his hand through his hair, a red flush high on his cheeks as he glances over at her, all tanned and lovely. With a post fuck glow and blissed out eyes.

She’s utterly perfect.

‘Rey.’ He whispers and she looks up at him expectantly.

‘I, uh. I--I think Rey Ridley is the right name.’ He quickly mumbles, flustered and so close to confessing his true feelings, but covering them in a pointless cover as he scrambles off the bed, kicking himself.

Rey watches him hurry into what she assumes is a bathroom, her lips parted and mind reeling. She was sure that he was going to say something else right then, but backed out at the last moment.

But what if he had? What if he’d confessed the feelings she already knows he’s got? Would she have been brave enough to admit her own?

Instead she gets off the bed and begins pulling on her clothes, grimacing with pain as she does so. She’s gone by the time he comes out of the bathroom.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rey, Rey, Rey!


	9. Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

\---

It’s been a month since Rey ran out of Ben’s luxury mansion, and she’s not seen him since. Too afraid that he was about to tell her that he had feelings for her, or that he loves her. It was just too much to handle, especially given her own confusing feelings for the man.

She’d not heard from him, no texts, no e-mails, nothing. She wasn’t surprised, but she couldn’t say it didn’t hurt that he’d not sought her out. But in reality, she did deserve it. She’d not tried to contact him either. 

And as for the shows, well he informed his mother he wouldn’t be coming back.

It didn’t stop everything from hurting tho.

But like she always has she held her head up high and carried on. 

\---

‘Wow this place is amazing.’ Rose coos, looking around the entrance to Leia and Han’s beachside mansion.

Rey nods in agreement, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she trails after her three best friends - Poe leading the way.

They step out onto a large patio, the smell of BBQ food wafting through the air.

‘There they are.’ Leia exclaims as she hurries towards them, a glass of wine in her hand and sunglasses shielding her eyes.

She greets each of them with a kiss on the cheek before ushering them all forward to join in the celebrations - it is 4th July after all. Rey’s first US Independence Day.

It’s a fairly intimate affair. Only Leia and Han’s close friends, and Rey is introduced to each one after a orange and passionfruit cocktail is shoved into her hand. She smiles graciously to everyone, making a little small talk, the unease growing and growing in her belly until she can finally step away from the crowd and head down the steps toward the private beach, telling Rose that she just needs a moment alone.

She doesn’t want to ruin the party, but she needs to get a little space. Being surrounded by Ben’s family, in his childhood home and meeting people who’ve known him since he was a baby is a little overwhelming.

She kicks off her sandals by the bottom of the steps and lets the hot sand warm her feet as she pads towards the shore.

Rey’s not really looking up as she walks along the sand, letting the waves splash over her feet, glass now empty. That’s why she doesn’t see him. And he doesn’t see her until she practically falls over him, sitting on the edge of the shore.

‘Oh fuck!’ Rey exclaims as Ben braces her, to stop her from falling, his hands gripping her waist as the glass falls from hers.

She rights herself quickly, eyes wide and chest heaving as Ben climbs to his feet, pulling the bluetooth earbuds from his ears.

‘Rey.’

‘Hey, Ben.’ She mutters with a gulp.

He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, ‘How are you?’ 

Rey nods, biting her lips together, looking everywhere by him, ‘I’m good. You?’ 

‘I’m good too.’

‘Great.’ She replies awkwardly.

‘Great. Well um, I should let you get back to the party.’ 

‘Oh, uh, I--,’ Rey pauses, finally looking up at him, ‘Yeah.’ 

Ben nods, a crestfallen expression on his face as Rey turns away, completely forgetting the discarded glass lying in the sand.

But then she turns back around, ‘I’m sorry Ben. I really am. I should never have left the way I did. I shouldn’t have ran out like that.’

‘No, you shouldn’t have.’ He replies.

‘I really am sorry. And I know you’ll probably never forgive me-’

‘Forgive you? There’s nothing to forgive. If anything I was the one in the wrong. I scared you away. I knew what we were. What you wanted from me and I threw it away. I let myself get carried away. Let my feelings get in the way. And I’m sorry.’ Ben explains and Rey sighs, he’s not the one who should be apologising.

‘Then we’re both sorry. We both fucked up. But can we, you know, be friends again.’ She asks hopefully, heart beating a little faster.

‘No.’ Ben shakes his head and all the air escapes Rey’s lungs.

‘No?’ She croaks, feeling tears burning the back of her eyes.

‘I can’t just be your friend Rey. That’s not enough for me. Just being your friend will never be enough for me. I’m sorry.’ He tells her gently, sorrow written across his face as he turns his back on her and begins walking away.

Rey takes a ragged breath, tears trickling from her eyes and down her cheeks as she watches him walk away from her. She knows what she has to do, but is she brave enough to actually do it. To open herself up and allow herself to be vulnerable.

‘I don’t want to be just friends either.’ Rey calls out and Ben freezes.

Slowly he turns around, brows furrowed and eyes brimming with suspicion. ‘What?’

Rey gulps, biting her lips together as she wrings her hands together. ‘I said I don’t want to just be friends.’

He shakes his head, tears burning his eyes.

‘I-- I love you.’ Rey confesses, her voice cracking with her admission, fear gripping her, but a weight lifting from her shoulders at the same time.

Ben lets out a breath, shoulders sagging as he blink owlishly. He steps forward and Rey gulps, worried about his reaction to what she’s just said. Fear of his rejection, opening old wounds that she’s tried to heal all these years.

‘Say that again.’ He orders, voice wavering slightly.

Rey lets out a breath, ‘I. I love you.’ 

A beaming grin spreads across Ben’s handsome face as he charges forward, closing the distance in a few large steps and sweeping her up into his arms.

‘That’s good. Because I love you too.’ He laughs before pressing a kiss to her giggling lips.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for the kudos' and comments <3
> 
> Unbeta'd


	10. Smackwater Jack

\---

‘Guys! Guys! Guys! You’ll never believe what I just heard on the radio.’ Poe calls as he comes bounding down the aisle, stopping in front of the stage where Rey, Finn and Rose are sitting, legs dangling over the side.

‘Knights of Ren are doing a one week residency at The Supremacy next week.’ He announces and Rey is stunned. Ben hasn’t mentioned this at all.

‘Next week? Wow, that’s short notice isn’t it?’ Finn wonders.

‘So! They’re the biggest band in the world. They can pretty much do what they want.’ Poe replies as Rey remains stunned and silent.

‘Why are you telling us this?’ Rose enquires, with a shake of her head.

‘Duh! Because we should go. If we can get tickets of course. They go on sale tomorrow morning. I’ll try but I think you should all try too.’ Poe explains and Rose looks at him dubiously.

‘I’m going to be honest here. I really didn’t think Knights of Ren are you kind of music.’ Rose muses as Poe buzzes with excitement.

‘You’re very quiet.’ Finn nudges Rey, drawing her from her stunned daze.

She offers Finn a faint smile, trying to look engaged in the conversation when really all she wants to do is find Ben and ask him what the fuck is going on. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Do you think Ben will be up for it?’ Poe directs his question at Rey.

She and Ben have been dating for a month, since they officially got together at Leia and Han’s 4th July BBQ.

‘Um, I dunno.’ Rey mutters, looking down with a blush.

Her friends still don’t know that Ben is Kylo Ren - the front man of the band Poe is clearly desperate to see.

‘We’ll ask him.’

‘Yeah.’ Rey mumbles, chewing her lips.

Ben is due at Rebellion shortly and Rey wants to get to him before her friends. To find out what the hell is going on.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it from her pocket. A message from Ben.

 **From: Ben**  
**Hey. Can you meet me in the piano room. I need to talk to you. x**

Rey takes a sharp breath.

‘Um, I’ll be back.’ She says to her friends, climbing to her feet, both of her wrists now healed, even if she’s sporting a very fetching strap that gets dirty real quick.

Her friends don’t question her leaving, they’re quite used to it now, ever since she started dating Ben. The two of them disappearing off for an hour or so for some ‘alone’ time. They took it as code for a hook-up.

Rey hurries through the bowels of the theatre to the room which houses the piano. She slips through the door, finding Ben playing a gentle tune.

‘When were you going to tell me?’ She asks as she locks the door behind her, turning to face him.

‘I only found out this morning.’ He tells her, looking up, hands pausing on the keys.

‘What they just sprung it on you?’ She questions, walking over and leaning against the piano.

‘That’s Snoke for you. Likes to keep you on your toes.’ He sighs, running a hand through his raven locks.

‘And he can just do that? Arrange a residency, just like that and expect you all to just jump when he clicks his fingers.’ She scoffs, shaking her head.

Ben nods. ‘Pretty much. He’s never cared about us. Only the money. He’s going to make a lot of money for this.’

‘And what about you? What do you get out of it?’ Rey questions, arms folding over her chest.

‘’A nice payday. Stress. Anger. Hux. Phasma. More shit.’ He grumbles despondent.

‘Can’t you say no?’ She asks, but she already knows the answer given the look on his face.

He scoffs softly, reaching for her and guiding her into his lap. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as his rest on her waist.

‘I’d love to. But I’ve got a contract. If I want out, I have to pay.’

‘Do you want out?’

It’s not something they’ve really discussed before. Rey knows that Ben doesn’t enjoy his time with Knights of Ren for various reasons. The endless touring schedule, the continuous writing and recording. His bandmates and the management team. And of course Snoke himself.

This has been the first time since he’d joined the band and First Order Records that he’s actually had longer than a couple of weeks off. And clearly for Snoke it had already been too long.

Ben takes a deep breath before sighing. ‘Yes.’

Rey inhales sharply, her heart goes out to him. He looks so lost and tired, all in the space of a couple of hours. Not at all like the happy man who climbed out of her bed that morning.

‘Is there anything you can do?’

‘The shows. Then maybe get my lawyer to look at the contract.’

Rey gives a faint reassuring smile as she runs her fingers through his hair, before cupping his jaw and lifting his head.

‘You’ll get through this. I know you will. And I’ll be right here-’

‘In my lap?’ He snickers and Rey chuckles, swatting his shoulder.

‘If that’s where you want me.’ She quips and a hunger suddenly blooms in Ben’s eyes, and she knows that look. She adores that look.

‘Right now I want you up on the piano with your legs spread.’ He gives her a devilish smirk that goes straight to her core.

Rey is more than happy to oblige as she hops up from his lap. Ben closes the lids before assisting Rey so she can perch on the edge, Converse covered feet resting on the keyboard lid.

‘Like back sweetheart.’ He instructs and Rey promptly obliges, resting back on her elbows as Ben runs his hands beneath her dress.

With a wolfish smirk on his pouty lips he peels off her panties and Rey feels her pulse increase as he pushes up her dress so it’s around her hips. With a wink he disappears between her thighs.

\---

‘Yo Ben, are you up for coming to see Knights of Ren if we manage to get tickets?’ Poe poses to Ben as he is lead out across the stage by Rey to where her friends are lounging.

‘Um, I-I can’t. I’ve got an accounting conference next week so I’ll be out of town.’ He stammers, gripping Rey’s hand as she glances over her shoulder at him.

Poe’s brows furrow for a second. ‘I didn’t say when it was.’

‘Oh, uh-’ He’s floundering.

But thankfully Rey saves him. ‘I told him.’ She shrugs and Ben is so grateful.

‘Oh. Okay. But a week long accountancy conference. Sounds wild. You guys really know how to live it up.’ Poe snickers as Ben stands there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as Rey squeezes his other in reassurance.

\---

‘I can’t believe none of us manage to get any tickets. They all sold out in like three minutes. The entire week. That’s just nuts.’ Poe huffs, sitting backstage, a cup of coffee in front of him.

‘Yeah.’ Rey mumbles, sipping her tea.

‘They are the biggest band in the world right now remember.’ Finn points out and Poe huffs, again.

‘What’s got you lot looking so glum?’ Leia enquires as she steps into the dressing room.

‘We tried to get tickets to see Knights of Ren, but they were all sold out.’ Rose tells her and Leia glances at Rey, who averts her eyes.

‘In minutes.’ Poe mutters, folding his arms over his chest bitterly.

‘Oh. Well that’s shame. But it’s a good job I know some people, and managed to get you all front row tickets for opening night.’ Leia announces and Poe is on his feet in a heartbeat, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

‘You didn’t? How? Oh. My. God. That’s amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much Leia.’ Poe gasps, as Rey watches him with a quirked eyebrow, she didn’t know that Poe was that into Knights of Ren.

‘It pays to have been in this business for so long.’

‘It’s sad that Ben won’t be able to go tho.’ Finn says, glancing over at Rey with a sympathetic expression.

‘Yes, well he’s not seen his uncle in a while.’ Leia replies and Rey’s eyes widen with shock as Poe, Finn and Rose look at one another.

‘He said he was going to an accountancy conference.’ Rose states and Leia’s eyes dart to meet Rey’s.

‘Oh.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	11. Chapter 11

\---

‘I seriously cannot believe that that is Ben. I mean look at him. He exudes confidence. Arrogance even. He’s all presence and swagger. Yet Ben. Ben’s shy and awkward.’ Poe practically screams in Rey’s ear as they stand front row, looking up at the stage as Ben in his Kylo Ren persona plays an epic solo, face hidden behind the trademark helmet.

Rey doesn’t reply, instead she simply smirks at her friend, before returning her focus on her boyfriend, pride shining through her.

\---

After the show Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose head to a nearby bar, sipping their drinks as they wait for Ben to join then.

And when he does Poe bolts out of his seat, practically jumping him and rambling on about how incredible the performance was.

‘Tone it done, Dameron.’ Ben snaps, pushing Poe into his seat, a steely look in his eyes.

‘Sorry. Sorry. I just thought it was amazing.’ Poe apologises, looking a little crestfallen.

‘Thanks. Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. But you know why.’

‘Yeah, yeah. No one knows who you are.’ 

Ben sips thoughtfully from his bottle of beer, under the watchful gaze of his girlfriend.

\---

The KoR shows are over and Ben is sat back behind the piano, up on the stage of Rebellion smiling to himself as Rey sings Tapestry to the captivated audience. This is more like it for him. He’s never been particularly fond of being the star. The center of attention. That’s why he did love the anonymity of the helmet when he’s Kylo Ren.

But when push comes to shove he’s happy to share the stage, and not be the focus. That’s why he and Rey will be recording a song he wrote during their separation in his studio the next day.

He’s happy to take a backseat to her considerable talent, but to also help her share her gift with the world. They’ve got three shows left and then who knows where things will go. He’d made it clear to Snoke that he wants out, and now it’s just a waiting game.

His lawyer had found a loophole in the contract he signed, and is now battling with Snoke and First Order to have it null and voided. He’s not feeling particularly optimistic. Snoke and First Order have deep pockets and some of the best lawyers available. But they didn’t account for his parents and uncle to come to bat for him and send their old friend and the best contract lawyer in town - Lando Calrissian - in to fight for his freedom. 

He’s hopeful that he’ll be free. Yes he feels bad about the fans, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. That’s what Rey told him. That he needs to think about himself and what he needs. Not about the needs and wants of others. 

\---

The show came to an end with roaring applause and two encores and now Rey is sitting in Ben’s lap backstage as they all rest after the show, chatting about things that went well and things that they thought didn’t. 

There’s a knock on the door.

‘Come in.’ Poe calls from the other end of the couch Rey and Ben are occupying.

The door creaks open and Ben’s heart plummets.

‘So this is where you’ve gone to.’ Snoke hisses, flanked by two angry looking men either side.

Poe, Finn and Rose all look confused as Rey looks at Ben, feeling him tense beneath her.

‘A session musician to a two bit whore.’ Snoke snipes and it’s Finn who’s up on his feet first.

‘Hey. Who the fuck do you think you are to talking about.’ He barks as eyes flit to him briefly before returning to the two in question.

‘You should leave. Now.’ Ben finds his voice, hand tight on Rey’s hip.

‘I don’t think so. I own you Kylo Ren.’ Snoke sneers and Ben gives Rey’s hip a squeeze and she climbs off his lap, allowing him to get to his feet.

‘Well it’s a shame that I’m not Kylo Ren. I’m Ben Solo. And you’re trespassing. Now leave.’ 

‘You really want to do this? Here? In front of your little friends?’ Snoke smirks.

Ben doesn’t back down, instead he takes a step closer to the man who has ruled his life for far too long.

‘I made you. You owe me everything. Without me, you are nothing.’

‘Without you I am everything.’ Ben fires back, just as a commotion begins in the corridor.

He hears his mother’s voice barking at people to get out of her way and out of her building. 

‘You’ll live to regret your decision. I will destroy you. And everything you try to build I will tear down.’ Snoke growls just as Leia pushes one of his men out of her way.

‘Well, well, well. Look who’s crept into my building. Snoke. I think you should leave. Now. Before I call the police.’ Leia barks at him, hands on her hips as she glares up at the tall old man.

‘Ah look, it’s the Princess.’ Snoke glares at Leia, who doesn’t back down.

‘Get out of my building. And get out of my son’s life.’ She hisses at him, holding his cold stare.

‘You really think you’ve won boy? Letting your mommy fight your battles. Hiding behind her skirts. You will not win this. You will lose. And you will always be mine. You hear me. Mine.’ Snoke shouts loudly, spittle spraying from his lips before he turns and storms out of the room, his company quick to follow.

Ben slumps back down onto the couch, breathing hard, head in his hand. ‘I’m never going to be free of him, am I?’

Rey sinks to her knees, grabbing his hands and pulling them from his hair. 

‘Ben. Ben, stop. You will be free of him. I swear you will be. You have to believe us. You will be free.’ Rey states firmly, meeting his eyes as he shakes his head.

\---

It's the last show of Rey and the Resistance’s residency at Rebellion and it’s proving to be quite the celebration. Because not only is it the final day, but it’s also the day that Ben got the news that his contract with Snoke and First Order had been terminated.

The show is a roaring success, complete with three encores and flowers and gifts tossed onto the stage for Rey as she burst into tears at the reception.

She jumps into Ben’s arms, smothering him in kisses.

‘We did it baby.’ She laughs.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	12. (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman

\---

Over a year later

Rey’s hands are flat on Ben’s chest as she rocks her hips, her breath coming out in short puffs and pants. His hands are gripping her hips, fingernails digging in to the soft skin.

‘I can’t believe that we just won six Grammy Awards.’ She gasps, eyes rolling a little as Ben bucks up into her with a grunt.

‘You won six Grammys and you better believe it, because it happened. I know. I was there.’ He murmurs, squeezing her butt with his large hands.

‘But six! It’s like a dream. And we won them.’ She argues and Ben rolls his eyes.

‘No sweetheart. You won them.’

‘You co-wrote the music and lyrics. You produced it. You won them too.’ She points out, hips moving fast as her release closes in on her.

‘Okay, I won a couple.’

‘Five.’

‘Five?’

‘Best New Artist is just mine.’ She groans and Ben can’t help but smile as her eyes flutter close.

He sits up, lips finding the side of her neck. ‘That takes my total to twenty-two.’ He murmurs against her hot skin and Rey moans.

‘You’ve still got a bit to go to catch me sweetheart.’ He teases, hands lifting Rey up and down as her head falls back, a loud groan escaping her lips.

‘I love you Ben.’ She whimpers, hitting her peak, arms round his shoulders and bare breasts pressed against his glistening and heaving chest.

‘I love you.’ He whispers, pressing hot kisses to her neck as he hits his own release before slumping back onto the bed, taking Rey with him, just as the final track on Tapestry clicks off.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this plot bunny a go.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Q - will Ben say yes and help Rey out?? I think we already know the answer! lol
> 
> And yes Carole King's Tapestry album has hugely influenced the writing of his story.
> 
> Sorry it's a jumbled messy mess!


End file.
